extaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser
'Vladimir Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser VIII '(born January 22, 1995) is founder and CEO of Ruex Organization International and leader of the Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser clan. In 2020, Vladimir founded Ruex Technologies Incorporated, which would go on to become what is now Ruex Organization International. Today, Ruex Organization International has 13 total subsidiaries, employing just over 10 people, and just over 300,000 RuexBots. Vladimir believes in achieving order by having technology complete most jobs that humans would usually do. This way, Ruex Organization always works at the most efficient pace for the most efficient prices. Vladimir is also known for his philanthropist work with RuexAid International. He dedicates almost all his free time and resources to helping people around the globe. His most notable work was during the crises of fleeing refugees during the Second Korean War and Second Greek War. Early life Vladimir was born in Moscow, Russia on January 22, 1995. He is the son of Maximillian Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser and Emma Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser. He comes from the wealthy Russian-English-German clan of Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser. Growing up, Vladimir had no problems in life. His family all lived on old money that had been collected by their ancestors, and his father being the leader of the clan, they were some of the wealthiest in the world. Vladimir was taught at home, by teachers hand picked by his parents. He never was able to establish outside connections very well because of this, however, he grew close with his family, most notably his relationship with his mother and his cousin Richard Watson. When Vladimir turned 15 years of age, he overheard his father making political dealings about the situation in the Middle East. Vladimir learned of all the killing there and could not believe that his own family was apart of it. This sent Vladimir into a deep depression for the next few years. During his depression, Vladimir began researching Utopian philosophy and a way to end all wars. Vladimir came to the conclusion that Humanity could not be trusted to upkeep a prolonged period of peace and therefore required an outside party to manage an Utopian world. In 2015, Vladimir invented the R.U.E.X.Bot, written as RuexBotTM. "R.U.E.X." stands for "'R'obotics for 'U'topian 'EX'periment". The "UEX", or "'U'topian 'EX'periment" was a project initiated by Vladimir to use his family's resources into developing a Artificial Intelligence-controlled Utopia. In 2019, Vladimir moved to Athel, Extalia. In 2020, he launched Ruex Technologies Incorporated. Ruex Organization The RuexBot Ruex Technologies Inc. was founded by Vladimir Ivanov-Watson von Kraiser after he invented the RuexBot. The RuexBot is a small, head-sized device, equipped with RuexAI. Ruex Artificial Intelligence, or RuexAI, is one of Vladimir's greatest creations. Vladimir spent years perfecting an artificial Intelligence that was smart enough to complete all the necessary demands he had for his plan, while at the same time not being intelligent enough to go rogue. Vladimir accomplished this by keeping RuexAI tethered to a single "Core" server, that set a limit on the AI's processing capabilities. Ivanov uploaded RuexAI to the first RuexBot and began to experiment. Today, the RuexBot is Ruex Organization's top selling product, selling just over 500 million units worldwide. The RuexBot is built with capabilities to connect to any electronic. This made it popular in the home automation market, since you could just bring one home and command it to control whatever electronics your house had. At first, the market was skeptical, this brand new piece of technology taking control of an entire house seemed like a bad idea. But as more people bought the product, the faster the reviews came in. The more positive reviews, the higher the demand. The success of the RuexBot was a slippery slope, and allowed Ruex Technologies Inc. to grow to what it is today. The rPhone The second product that Ruex Technologies began producing, and their second most popular product to date, is the rPhone. Just as the smartphone market was full of competition, with everyone from car manufacturers to the oldest of technology companies trying to get into the market, the rPhone came in and trumped the competition. With the RuexAI installed for free with the purchase of a phone, rPhone's processing power for a handheld smartphone was revolutionary to the market. The rPhone sent data to be processed at RuexAI servers instead of having to process it locally, making for smaller and lighter phones, and for lightning fast, powerful data processing power. With these advantages, the rPhone quickly rose in popularity for both power users and the casual users. It famously shattered the competition, taking up more than 85% market share, and was the first product that put Ruex Technologies on the map. Expansion With the success of the rPhone, and the RuexBot, Ruex Technologies' stock price soared, with investors jumping in on the opportunity to profit with the company as it became an endless money-making machine. Using all of the profit gained from the success, Ivanov opened a second company, "RuexNet Communications Incorporated" and put both companies under the umbrella of his parent corporation, "Ruex Organization International" on July 1st, 2025, the five year anniversary of RuexTech. RuexNet Communications was Vladimir's solution to terrible carriers and Internet Service Providers around the world. He launched the first wireless network that had coverage for every inch of land in the world. After RuexNet, came Ruex Legal Firm. Due to the increasing amount of lawsuits against Ruex Organization, Vladimir successfully got a law passed allowing Artificial Intelligence to act as attorneys and began to train RuexBots on all the Law had to offfer. Those RuexBots became the best attorneys the world had ever seen, being able to find a loophole in a document from decades ago within a tenth of a second. Now the rich and powerful of the world do what they want, and hire Ruex Legal Firm to clean up their messes for them. With the success of the Organization, a total of 13 subsidiaries were made, evolving the Ruex brand into every major field.